King and Queens of Dragons
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Hermione is the King of Dragons and has three dragon queens who are kidnapped in the night. She spent 10,000 years looking for them to find out their memories were erased and each married their captor.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

**Hermione**** POV:**

I sat in the living room of my huge mansion staring into the fire waiting for my three beautiful wives to come through the doors behind me and give a kiss on the check. But the longer I wait the more I realize they are still missing. It has been three years since that night I was in my study with my most important generals. We were talking about the threat of witches and wizards when I heard Bella scream. I race to our room to find them all gone. Later on I punished the guy who let the wizards in by grounding him. That means placing him in a casket that is buried underground until I find my wives. My name is Hermione Star Heartstring, King of Dragons. I will find them even if it takes an eternity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Hermione** POV:

I sat in the Griffydor common room waiting for Harry and Ron. "Hey Hermione let's go I hungry." Ron said as he came down the stairs. "Don't you think of something other than your stomach Ronald." I asked a bit annoyed. He shrugged and walked through the portrait of the fat lady. "I wonder what is in the paper today." Harry asked as we walked beside Ron to Great Hall. "I don't really care as long as that Ritta Seeker doesn't anything negative about you, Ron, or me I will be fine." I signed. As we sat at the Griffydor table we filled our plates and read the paper:

**Mass Breakout at Azkaban!**

**Yesterday at 2:30 in the morning Bellatrix Lestrange along with multiple of other Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. One of the guards said this and I quote "I starting to believe Potter now about the Dark Lord returning because we maxed up security on the cells with death eaters in them especially Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers."**

**Should we start to believe Harry Potter and Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's return or think they are telling lies. As a reporter I will seek out that information for the public.**

**By: Evergreen Chargo.**

I laid the paper down as I looked at the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange. _'Bella.' _I thought. _'What happened to you.'_ "Well this can't get any worse." Harry said while looking up at Umbridge. "First the Ministry sends some stupid woman to teach us defense against the dark arts then the Voldemort's most loyal servant breaks out of prison." Ron and I nodded our head in agreement. _'Why do human fear Voldemort so much. They're acting like their facing a me or something.' _I looked up to head table to see Dumbledore and smirk. He was trying to get past my walls. _'Nice try Dumbledore.' _I watch his face as the twinkle in his eye turns into a glare as I easily push him out. I returned to my friends and slightly listen to their conversation on quidditch. I get up and to go to my potions class with Harry and Ron a couple minuets after we are done eating.

As we are walking down the hall to the dungeons I catch a faint sent of Narcissa which I know is from the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Potter." He sneers and walks past us with his lackeys behind him. We sit down in our assigned seats as Professor Slugthorn walked in the room. "Alright now class we are going to make a identity potion."

* * *

**No one's Pov:**

Hermione groaned. In the text book this potion was going to revel a person's true heritage. "I bet Umbridge put him up to this so he won't loose his job." she whispered to Harry and Ron, who nodded in agreement. Professor went through the steps to make the potion. As usually I finished early and waited for everyone to finish. "Ahh. Miss. Granger are you finished. Well let's test it out, shall we?" Professor asked. I slowly drank the potion and above me words appeared saying:

_Name: Hermione Star Heartstring._

_ Birthdate: Unknown._

_ Blood status: Pureblood Dragon._

_ Postion: King of Dragons._

_ "_It looks like I did the potion wrong." She said in a hurry. "I'll try again." The professor shook his head. He then stood up and oblivated the class of what they just saw. Hermione smirked. "What dragon clan are you from professor?" "Estikai." He whispered. She nodded approvingly and walked back to her seat. "_At least I know he is a loyal dragon."_ Once class was over all the students filled out except for Hermione. "I'll catch up with you guys in a second." She told Harry and Ron. Once the door closed. "You taught here when Bella, Cissy, and Andy were here, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione's voice turned cold. Slugthorn kneeled with his head down. "I am sorry my lord, but they didn't smell like dragons or have the built in occlumency." "That is for me to decide. It could have been hidden by magic far ahead of your own. For now I will forgive you but make a mistake like this again and you will be grounded. I waited 10,000 years to find them I am not giving up now." Hermione said as she walked out of the potions class room. Not noticing a pair a beady eyes that hurried out the castle to report to it's master.

* * *

**At Malfoy Mannor:**

Lord Voldemort sat on his thrown waiting for his little spy so he can start the meeting. Finally Wormtail appears on the right side of his master. "What took you so long Wormtail?" He asked cooly but deadly. "My lord I have some useful information about the Granger girl..." "Why would we want information about that mud blood?" Bellatrix interrupted Wormtail. Voldemort held up his hand and motion for the rat to speak. " It turns out the girl is not who she seems to be. If you do not believe me my Lord, please look into my memories." So he did and when he returned to reality he had a evil smirk on his face. "My faithful followers, what Wormtail says is true. The Granger girl is not a mud blood, but a very powerful creature." He paused and his smirk tuned into a grin. "She is the King of Dragons. I don't know how a girl is a king in the dragon world but I know she will be a great asset to the war."

Bellatrix crackled evilly as she pictured killing mud bloods and halfbloods. "But to do that we need to find the Dragon King's missing Queens. And I have an idea of who they are. Bellatrix, Narcissa look at me please." Said women looked at their lord awaiting orders. They sat in silence for a moment or two and the Dark Lord laughed. "Bellatrix bring your blood traitor of a sister to me. It may turn out you three might be the 3 dragon queens."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Malfoy Manor:**

Bellatrix walked through Malfoy Manor heading from the death meeting. _'I wonder how Cissy is taking the news. I haven't talked to her since before the meeting.' _It might not appear from how loyal she is to the Dark Lord she does love her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. It was strange that she was supposedly the Queen of dragons along with her younger sisters. It is not unusual for siblings to be married to each other,but the conflict between the three sisters was complicated as it is. Bellatrix finds herself in the library where her sister is sitting quietly reading. "Her Cissy. What are you reading?" "History of Dragons. Did you know that dragons we face today are the ones that went crazy. The non-crazy dragons are very smart and have even achieved human forms." Bellatrix sat in the seat across from her sister. _'That explains how Granger looks like a human.'_

They sat in comfortable silence until their husbands came in, then it became awkward. "Hey, Bella how are you doing?" Rod asked while Lucius sat on the armrest of his wife's chair.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

Hermione sat on her bed with 3 mirrors floating in front of her. She had put up silencing and illusion charms around her."My lord we found out who kidnapped our queens. Their names are George Finity, Xavier Finity, and Zach Finity. They disappeared around the time our Queens disappeared. They are also wizards." The first mirror reported. "The people are glad about your lead for finding our Queens and are starting to throw parties in your honor." The middle mirror said happily. This made Hermione laugh. People made not think that dragons love to party any chance they get to. "All 4 clan are setting up armies if needed, my lord." The last mirror reported.

"Even the slayers? That is a surprise." The mirrors chuckled. "Send my greetings and good blessings to all my faithful followers. And hopefully soon our queens will be with us ." "Yes my lord." The mirrors chorused then fell on the bed except for one. "My lord what of the half bloods born to two of our queens?" Hermione sighed. "They will get not be able to take the throne, but will get some inheritance." The last mirror fell and Hermione gathered the mirrors and placed them in the draw in the dresser next to her bed. She pondered about the 4 dragons coming together to fight. That hasn't happened since Hermione's grandfather took the throne. The first dragon clan is called the Estikai. These are the most loyal to the throne. They are the dragons that make up most of the Royal Army. The Naski are very secretive and are loyal to the throne. They usually were used for assassin missions. The Vasly clan are all about knowledge. Most are on the dragon council others can see the furture and are prophets. Lastly the Slayer clan, the are the dragons who train humans to slay dragons that have gone insane. They weren't treated nicely at first and were refused several rights mostly because they are halfblooded dragons. That was another thing that stopped when Hermione's grandfather took the throne. The clans have not been at war, just never in agreement. This was because a law every dragon follows is : **Never kill one of your kin.**

Hermione finally let sleep claim her and she had a smiled in her dream as she dreamed of killing the Finity triplets if they are alive.

* * *

"This is becoming a problem Zach(Lucius). What will we do when the king finds out about us what will we do then?" A man with short black hair asked worried. He wore black robes with sliver mask in his hands. "Calm down will you ,George (Rodolphus). We have changed our scents ages ago, when we drank that dragon blood." Another man with glossy black hair said. He wore light brown robes and twirled the wand between his hands. "Xavier (Edward), you shouldn't be so cocky. We barely got away when we kidnapped. If we are discovered we will be surely be killed, even if dragons don't kill their own." The man named with sliver blonde hair that was to his shoulders. He also had black robes and a sliver mask on the table behind him. "We need an escape plan for us, the queens, and the children for when the king finds us."

The other brothers nod and all three start to devise a plan of what to do when the dragons find them. Then two of the brothers arms started to hurt. "I guess you guys have to go. I have to get back to Andy and the order." Xavier said getting up. Zach and George nodded and pulled up their hoods and put on their mask. "Before you go, George have you broken the spell on Bella?" He shook his head sadly. Before they had kidnapped the queens, Hermione placed a spell on Bella, but the others were uncompleted. The spell was that Bella could not have any children with anyone unless it was with the king. "Sorry about your luck." Then the all three brothers apperated to the respective destinations.

* * *

Three weeks later Zach and George arrived at Malfoy manor ,after another meeting with their brother, for the raid of Edward and Andromeda Tonks' house. Their brother was in for a surprise. George finds Bellatrix leaning against the wall twirling her wand. "Hello Bella. I have an idea." Bella looked up at George. (A/N I am going to start calling them by Zach, George, and Xavier from now on.) "I'm listening." "Why don't we kidnapped her halfblood daughter as well. We could use her to keep that blood traitor in check." Bellatrix thought about this for a couple of minuets and nodded her head saying nothing more. George walked back to Zach with a smug look on his face. "That was easy." Zach just nodded and looked over to his son and wife. Even for her age Cissy still looked young. Nothing could destroy that beauty. The same with Bella and Andy.

The death eaters made their way to Andy's house quietly. It was a small cottage in with a forest in the back yard. The wards weren't that hard for them to get through. Bellatrix kicked down the door and quickly sent a stunner at a tall figure to her right. "Andy big sis is here to pick you up." Bellatrix said very child like. She then heard a low growl behind her. She turned around and crackled. "Nice to see you, Andy. You still look the same." What she said was true. Andy has not changed at from over the years and not because of simple spells. Next to her was her 23 year old daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. Their wands were raised and shaking. "What do you want Bellatrix?" "To reunite our broken family." Neither of them moved and inch. "You expect me to believe that. I'm not stupid." Andy shot a hex at Bella, but was soon knocked from a stunner that came from behind her. Tonks quickly shot a curse at the death eaters behind her and faced Bellatrix again. They engaged in a small battle which Bella won with a unconscious Tonks on the floor, bloody and bruised.

They quickly brought both women to the manor and kneeled before their lord. "Good job my followers." There was a small pause where no one dared to breath. "I was right. It turns we have before us the 3rd dragon queen. Narcissa give your sister and her halfblood daughter rooms. Wormtail, mail the dragon king that we will exchange the queens for her help with the war." Both nodded and scurried away to quickly to get their jobs done. Andy and Tonks were carried out right behind Narcissa and place in different rooms so they couldn't try to form a plan of escape. The letter was sent now all the Dark lord had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione sat at the Griffydor table in the Great Hall, for lunch, reading the reports from the dragon realm. The only way she got away with it was it was cover by charm to look as her _favorite book, Hogwarts A History._ It turns out they have found out there was one other dragon who helped but fled since everyone was worrying about his friend he left behind. He will be awaiting questioning as soon as Hermione can. As she got further into the reports Ginny, Ron, and Harry sat down with Hermione. "Why are you guys late?" Hermione asked without looking up from the reports. "Malfoy and his goons were bulling some first years so we dealt with it." Harry said proudly. She rolled her eyes. "Ginny how are your classes going?" "I need help in Transfiguring. Do you mind?" Hermione shook her head "Why are you always reading that stupid book?" Ron asked while filling his plate with food. "It's my favorite book and it is still interesting." She replied bluntly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and started to eat. She chatted with Ginny about what parts she really needed help with, while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch. Just then a black owl flew in and headed straight for Hermione. All conversation in the Great Hall came to a halt. Hermione quickly feed the owl and took the letter attached to it foot. It read : _To the King of Dragons._ Hermione quickly jammed the letter in her pocket and shooed the owl away. "Who is the letter from?" Ron asked with his mouth half full of food. "My parents, I wonder why they are sending a letter at this hour thought. Or how they got an owl." Those probing ideas got everyone buzzing about and turned back to there earlier conversations.

Hermione looked up at the teacher table and saw Snape whispering something in Dumbledore's ear. When finished his eyes looked on with usefulness and manipulating. Umbridge looked at Hermione with a prideful look like she had just caught her doing something wrong. "Hey guys I have to go to the dorms to get my books for my next class." All three friends nodded and Hermione left the Great Hall. Once she was in her room she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione, King of Dragons,_

_The Dark lord asks for you presences at the next meeting, next Monday. He has brought together the 3 dragon queens and asks to make a deal with you about helping with the upcoming war. You may bring 2 of your guards if you like. The meeting will be held at Malfoy manor._

_ From one of the Dark Lord's most loyal, _

_ Wormtail_

The letter catches on fire in Hermione's hand as she thinks on what to do. She grabbed her books and left for her next class.

That night Hermione sat on her bed with two mirrors floating. "You two will come with to a meeting with the Dark lord at Malfoy Manor. He thinks he can make a deal of trading the Queens for his victory." The mirrors huffed with annoyance. " Why must humans believe they have a chance to undermine us." One mirror asked it voice with deep voice "It is best for us to play along." This voice was softer but still annoyed. Hermione huffed and looked around her room and saw her roommates sleeping. "The questioning will be held the day after school is out. Bring that other dragon from being grounded he will be more likely to give more than the last time."

The mirrors somewhat nodded and fell on the bed. "This is starting to get frustrating. At least this might lead us to the queens kidnappers."

* * *

"My lord we have gotten a letter from the dragon king, saying she will attend the meeting with 2 guards." Voldemort smirked. "Good, now on to are next problem. Bring the blood traitor and the halfblood in." The doors opened as 2 death eaters pushed Andromeda and Dora in front of the Dark Lord, who looked down at them with disgust. "While I can't hurt you, Andromeda, I can hurt your daughter. So I suggest you be a good girl from now on and at especially at the meeting with _your_ king."

Andy didn't reply. She however did not cower in fear either. She challenged him with her eyes and also with pure hatred. The meeting went on and the three sisters thought the same thing. _"What will happen when the king gets here."_

The meeting ended and Andy and Dora was lead back to her room by her sisters. Once they dropped Dora off at her room they made a beeline for the library. "We will not go into small talk and whatever." Bella stated right off the back. "Lucius has been acting strange since the announcement of the dragon king. What about you guys?" Cissy asked. "Same here Rod has becoming... clingy than usual. Andy?" Said person was shocked her sister used her nickname after so long. "Yes I admit Ted has been worrying a lot lately." They sat in silence for a while.

"What if they are our kidnappers?" Cissy asked quietly. "Oh. Don't be draft Cissy, our husbands wouldn't be able to do a scheme like this. It would take power they don't have." Andy agreed. "Plus they weren't even born at the time." "How do you know that? They could be under different names." Cissy sighed. "Let's keep an open mind." The sisters agreed to do that much. Later on the sisters went back to there respective rooms.

* * *

**Next Monday Night:**

Hermione appeared at Malfoy manor with two figures beside her. Hermione wore a black shirt with matching pants and boots. She had gloves with the fingers cut out and wore her crown proudly. She was also a bit taller. She was now 6 inches taller and became more flat chested. She had a gaunt stomach and a straighter back and some muscles. Her wand was kept in her sleeve and barley knew it was there. All and all she looked like a true king. Both figures wore the same as Hermione but with no crown. The one on the left was Allen. He had brownish hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than Hermione and wore a smirk as he looked at the castle. "Are they trying to scare us?" He asked The other figure hit him and the back of the head. "No you moron." That was Calista she had straight blonde hair with blue eyes. She was the same height as Hermione and saw her smirk as she hit Allen in the head.

"Let's get this over with, shall we." The sooner this is done the sooner I get to leave with my queens." Hermione said with an evil glint in her eye.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the headmaster's office thinking about what to do about Hermione receiving a letter from the Dark lord. He then decided to call a Order meeting including Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. Once the notice was out all he had to do was wait. A couple minuets later the three teenagers came in with Professors Snape and Mcgonagall. Next the Weasleys came in with a confused look from Molly and Arthur on why the kids were there. Next Sirus, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Remus, and Xavier (Ted) followed. "Dumbledore what is the meaning of this? Why are the children here?" Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and said. "They are here because this meeting concerns with Hermione receiving a letter from the Dark lord." Harry looked at him confused. "What do you mean the only letter she got was from her parents a week ago." Snape glared at the boy. "I know the owl that sent that letter. It is an owl sent to make deals with." Then there was silence. "So your saying..." Said Fred "Hermione betrayed us." Finished George. Dumbledore nodded. "It is possible that Hermione has turned dark, but I want you five to act the same around her and also not to tell anyone else." The nodded. Ron looked heart broken while Ginny looked confused and angry. "What to you think he promised her?" She asked looking at her mother. Molly shrugged.

"Shouldn't you know Snape? You go to most of the meetings." Sirus asked "I haven't been allowed to these past three meetings, but I don't think he suspects me. Might be because he doesn't want to expose me to a new person like her." Remus looked at Xavier and asked "Where is Andy and Dora? Shouldn't they be here?" Xavier looked depressed. "They were kidnapped. I thought it was a Order training exercise I was going to tell you today because Id didn't want to risk any owl getting caught." A tear slipped from his eye to seal the deal. Molly pulled him into a hug as more tears fell from his closed eyes. "We will do all we can to find them so don't worry. This meeting is dismissed for now. Oh and professors tomorrow is lesson plan Tuesday so pleas have them in by tomorrow evening."

* * *

Hermione, Calista, and Allen walked down the, to any other creature creepy, hallway. It was semi light as the lamps led the way. There were many twist and turns to get to where the were now. They stood in front two large doors with the Malfoy crest on it. They realized the further they went into the house the colder it got. Allen being the person he is started to play with his breath. Watching appear in front of him and swirl away. The doors opened and showed what looked like a throne room. The Dark Lord sat on the _throne_ with Bella, Cissy, Andy sitting by his feet. The rest of the death eaters were standing. _"How dare he have them sit at the bottom of his throne like they are nothing but slaves."_ Hermione seethed. Calista placed a confronting hand on her shoulder as she was beginning to plan the Dark Lord's death herself.

"Ah. Our guest has finally arrived. Welcome King of Dragons." At that moment all three dragons heard the death eaters' hearts start to race. "So much for fearless." Allen whispered to his king. Hermione just smirked. "Thank you for inviting us Tom." She said looking around. Slytherin colors of sliver and green on his throne and the floor. The Dark lord took a deep breath at the king using his real name. _"How did she know that." _" Who are these people here with you." Both Allen and Calista came forward. "My name is Allen Kira Cassioa and I am in charge of the politics of the dragon world." "And I am Calista Rose Niko. I am in charge of the war tactics off the dragon world." Both slightly bowed the heads in some respects for the Dark lord. "Now on to business." Hermione said in a somewhat bored tone.

"Very well then. I would like you to become a spy for me and also for you led me 100 each of you dragons from the 4 clans to fight for me. All this is just a small price for your queens returned to you." Allen burst out laughing shocking everyone except Hermione and Calista, who were giggling. "What is so funny?" The Dark lord asked annoyed. "You do know that you would only need at least 3-7 dragons to help with world domination. Yes you are returning my queens to me but I will not give you 100 dragons to take over the world. I will give you the max of 7 dragon slayers. That should be more than enough." Even thought hidden the three sisters looked sad that someone who has been looking for them for 10,000 years won't give up a 400 dragons to have them by her side. Were they not good enough to trade.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought you care about your queens. I see now you think of them below you and your kingdom." The Dark lord said smugly. That struck a nerve. Allen stopped laughing and began to kneel behind Hermione, whose eyes were closed at the moment, with Calista following suit. Even thought they could not feel the power radiating off her body the death eaters took a couple steps back. Even Voldemort had second though about his comment. " Listen here you pitiful excuse for a man with power. I love my queens. I grew up with them and protected them from harm. I would sacrifice every last one of my dragons to save them if they were being held captive by someone powerful than me. But this trade is very... stupid. You wouldn't be able to control 400 dragons especially if they are from different clans." she said angrily. Hermione opened her eyes and everyone saw her rainbow color eyes. Vibrant colors swirled around making them even more beautiful and a bit scary. She then took a deep breath.

"I will spy for you but 7 dragon slayers is all you get Take it or leave it. I get my queens either way." The Dark lord looked into Hermione's eyes once more and nodded. "I will take the deal. The rest of you out we will be continuing this meeting elsewhere. Leave the king to talk to her queens." All the death eaters including Zach and George. "I smell the captors on the queens and have matched 2 of them with others that were in the room. What do you want to do." Calista said while looking at the queens. " We'll talk about it later." Hermione replied softly.

She then walked up to the three sisters and smiled as each of there sects filled her nose. She then took all of there hands in her one hand and kissed each one softly. "Your as beautiful as ever." she said causing all three of the to pull the hands away and blush. "Now if you please follow me we will head back to the castle to get your crowns." Before the the youngest two could protest Hermione said. "Your children will come with us as well. Well Draco will come after school is out." She waved her hand and Allen followed the faint sent of Dora. In a matter of minuets both came through the door and Dora ran to her mother's side. "Are you okay?" Andy nodded and stood to leave. Bella and Cissy were hesitant but soon got up to follow Hermione and her guards outside to apperate.

Before they went outside, Hermione pulled out 4 cloaks. 3 had the royal crest on it (a crown surrounded by 3 dragons and a human) while the other had the dragon slayer crest (a sword striking a heart of a dragon.) Once everyone had on a cloak they stepped outside to apperate.

* * *

Umbridge sat in her office on Monday night thinking about what to do. She had saw Hermione plainly walking out the castle with a smirk on her face. Should she build up evidence against the girl or immanently hand her to the ministry or the media? She had over heard Snape telling Dumbledore that the owl Hermione received last week was from the dark lord. If the Dark lord was in fact back then she needed to take this chance to catch or join him.

* * *

The 7 dragons landed in another throne room but much bigger than the last. There were light blue curtain on the large windows, a long walk way from the door to 4 thrones at the other end. " Welcome home." Hermione said with a large grin. Bella was the first to head to the thrones and saw a black crown with her initials in silver. She gently placed the crown on her head and watched her normal clothing, turn into a silky black dress with white gloves and flats to match. Her hair straightened and became healthy. and also came in curls. She then sat down and she finally felt like she...belonged. Andy and Cissy carefully did the same thing and absolutely loved their dresses. Andy's crown was royal blue with her initials in black. Her dress was like Bella's only it had a bit more ruffles on it. Her hair also like Bell's curled at the end. Cissy's crown green with silver initials like Bella's and her dress was like Andy's but more ruffles. Her heir was no longer in a bun, but it was french braided to the side.

None of then looked like they have been to Azkaban or given birth and raised children. They were now the queens the were meant to be. Hermione crown was a mixture of red and orange with her initials in black. Her clothes only changed color and she sat down on her throne. Allen, Calista, and Dora were already kneeling on one knee and bowing their heads in respect. "All of you rise. Dora I will tell you this now. You will get some inheritance and so will Draco, but neither of you will be an heir to the throne. Understood." Hermione said with no room to argue by anyone. Dora nodded her head. "Since your and Draco are already half dragons you will be dragon slayers. This will start after the war. You will be turned back into 4 year olds so you will be able to train with any dragon of your chose."

"Thank you, my king." Dora said. "Kelly." Hermione called and a girl in her early twenties appeared. "Take Dora here to her room in the Dragon Slayer section in the castle." Kelly nodded and led Dora out the throne room leaving the others awaiting orders. "Allen tell the clans that our queens have returned and there will be a huge celebration." Hermione said happily. Then her voice turned somewhat cold when she said. "Find out who those sects come from and report back to me." Calista nodded. Both left the room happily for different reasons.

"Now they are gone. Do you girls want a tour of the castle?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room re-reading the letter his father had sent.

_ Dear Draco,_

_It seems from hence forth your mother and 2 aunts are dragon queens. Making you and your cousin half dragons. You will still get your inheritance when you turn 17, but this summer you will be staying with your mother at the Dragon castle. Keep your grades up and make me proud._

_ Sincerely, you Father_

Draco threw the letter in the fire in front of him and put his face in his hands. _"Why me."_ Just then Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle came walking in. "Drake what's wrong?" Pansy asked sitting on the arm of the chair Draco was sitting on. "I got a letter from my father saying I am not pure." he said bluntly. All three of his friends started laughing. "Good one Draco. Now what's really wrong?" Crabbe asked. Draco sat up and sighed. "I'm not joking. As it turns my mom is the queen of dragons. I don't know how that happened though. The upside is that I am keeping my inheritance." There was nothing but silence for the longest time.

"I still your Draco." Pansy said giving him a hug. "So your a filthy blood traitor and half blood. This is great. Now I can be in charge of this place." Crabbe said as he turned to the boys sleeping quarters with Goyle right behind him. Quickly Draco and Pansy cased the memory charm and quickly changed each boys' memories.

* * *

Around the same time Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George sat in their common room as students came trickling in before curfew. The boys went upstairs still to furious to think of Hermione betraying them and why she did. Leaving Ginny pondering on what to do. _"Hermione must have a reason of doing this. Maybe it is to protect Harry. I will just ask her when I see her." _Ginny waited for Hermione to walk though the portrait and talk to her.

A couple minuets later Hermione walked into the common room to see Ginny glaring at her. "Hey Ginny what's up." Ginny pointed to the seat and Hermione quickly sat down. "Why have you betrayed us?" Hermione wore a now strict face. "Who told you?"

"Answer my question first."

"Ginny tell me who told you this is not a ga.."

"No! Answer the question. Why have you betrayed us?" Ginny almost yelled Hermione just gave up. "I have reasons you wouldn't understand. It's not to protect Harry, to protect my family, for fame, for money. Just trust me it is better if you just answer my question now." Ginny could see that Hermione was getting angry by the minuet and quickly answered. "Snape."

Hermione brushes her finger through her hair and looked into Ginny's eyes. _"If Ginny knows then the boys know also. I wonder how they are going to play this off."_ "I will tell you my reason when this is all over. And just know I am on nobody's side but my own." She then got up and headed to bed.

* * *

The dark lord sat in a room with the 7 dragon slayers and Calista. "As promised you have 7 dragon slayers and the King is spying for you. They will do what you tell them to,but you cannot ask for about dragon secrets of powers." with that Calista apperated back to the castle. The 8 men sat in silence. "I would like for 4 of you to create chaos in a couple towns and the other three find any muggles in a 100 mile radius and bring them here.

All the dragon slayers quickly disappeared as Severus walked in. "Sorry to disturb you my lord. And I'm also apologize for my absence to the last couple of meetings." "It is fine Severus. I purposely didn't call you for those meetings because I have hired a new spy. It is better if you two don't know each other." Severus nodded as waited for the Dark lord to speak once again. "I also have great news. We have the dragons on our side. Not the ones that have to be trained but the smart ones. The ones that look like humans. I can just feel the victory.

A/N Hey guys I know this is short ,but I could not think of details for the rooms of the castle for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Snape bursted the door leading into the Headmasters office. "Albus, we have a problem." Dumbledore sat up in his chair when he heard the fear in Severus' voice. "What is it Severus. Is the Dark Lord planning a major attack on someone?" Severus shook his head. "Something far worse Albus. Far worse" Then Snape began to explain what the Dark Lord had told him only minuets before.

**Flashback:**

_Severus sat stunned in his chair at the word dragons. "My lord, may I ask how you got the dragons to agree to help you. I hear they are very cruel to dark wizards and witches." The Dark Lord had a smirk on his face. "Why don't you ask Slugthorn. He sure was a help even if he didn't know it." Severus was confused. Hagrrid was the one who took care of magical creatures. Why would Slugthorn know about dragons except the basics of course. The Dark Lord laughed at Severus' confusion. "Don't worry about it Severus. Just know I am in the somewhat good graces of their king and at least one queen." Severus nodded. "Where is Bellatrix and Narcissa. I haven't seen them when I came in." It was true. Narcissa would greet him at the floo and have a small chat on the way to meet the Dark Lord, while Bellatrix drooled over his power and authority._

_"Ah. I almost forgot." The Dark Lord said getting up from his chair. "As it turns out the only way to make an agreement with the dragon king was to give him the Black sisters. In return I was given 7 dragon slayers to do my biding." Again Severus had nothing to say.__**The Dark Lord just traded his most loyal for 7 dragon slayers. Their not even pure blooded dragons.**__ "Is that all my lord?" He nodded and Severus quickly left the room_

**Flash Back End:**

"You didn't ask about any new spies?" Dumbledore asked as he now stood by the fireplace. "I didn't want to seem like I am prying for information, since I wasn't there for the other meetings." Dumbledore stood and reviewed everything he was just told. "I will tell the rest of the order about this an talk to Slugthorn myself. Thank you Severus. You may go back to your chambers." Severus quickly left.

Dumbledore called the order and quickly saw as everyone rushed in. "What is it Dumbledore?" Molly asked as the last order member sat down. Dumbledore quickly told everyone what Snape had just told him and watched as expressions of fear and anger flash on many faces. "Sirius is going to be mad. He may not liked Bellatrix but he would not want Bellatrix, Narcissa, or Andy given up in a trade or upgrade." Remus said. "What happened to Dora?" Xavier (Ted) asked quickly after. Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. "Severus never said what happened to her. I am truly sorry." Xavier sunk back into his chair to sulk.

"Any news about Hermione?" Charlie asked. Dumbledore shook his head once more. "We must find a way to speak to the dragon king and connivence him that being partners with the dark lord is no good. Minerva would you please bring Professor Slugthorn in here." The professor quickly left while everyone waited.

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

It's been a couple weeks sense Dumbledore pulled Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, and me in his office with a meeting with the order. Hearing that Hermione was working for the Dark Lord was unbelievable. How could she do that to me? I thought she would take the hints that I like her, but she turns around and does something like this. She's also been gone for a few days. I bet you she still has her nose suck in some book. "Hey Won Won." Lavender Brown called out from behind me. I started to date her after the second week I found out about Hermione. It's been going okay I guess. I just hope Harry is doing okay.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

How could she do this to me. I the boy who lived. Hermione should be on my side. She joined the Dark Lord for what? Money? Power? I just wish I knew. I have to figure out ways to win her back. Maybe I should just confront her and hope she sees her mistakes.

* * *

**At the castle:**

"And finally here is the master bedroom." Hermione said as she walked into a big spacious room with cream walls. The three newly returned queens looked around the glamours room. There were 4 closets. With Each of their favorite colors and initials. One large bed, bathroom, and book shelves all around the room. There was a sky light in the middle in the room where the bed laid below. "It's beautiful." Bellatrix said. "I thought you would like it. It was our old room. I remolded it so many times our royal designers wouldn't let me in until it was finally done." Hermione said with a small laugh.

They had been touring the whole castle. From the dinning room to their 4 connecting studies. Bella loved the training room. Andy liked the court room and seemed to thrive in the short meeting they had there. Cissy loved the large library and the books on dragon history. "Hermione. I was wondering. How did we meet? And are we even sisters." Andy asked while she laid on the bed staring up at the patterns ceiling. Hermione gulped lowly. " Why would you want to know that. You should just know that I love all 3 of you. The past is in the past." Hermione said as she kissed Andy on the bed as she laid beside her gesturing for the other 2 to come over. When Andy got up and walked to the end of the bed with her sisters. Hermione knew she was in trouble. "What are you hiding from us Hermione." Bella said as she glared at Hermione along with the other two. "_Geez these girls can be scary. Why did they ever split up."_ " I will tell you when I get back from school. Okay? It's just not something I want to talk about when I just got you back. Please?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

The three sisters kept their glare but it dimmed slightly. Hermione sighed. "You might want to change into your night wear." The three women nodded and grabbed silk pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change.

Soon all three queens returned to the bed room to see Hermione talking to 3 floating mirrors. "My lord you have to tell them the truth. We all know you wouldn't want them to know but it is for the best." The mirror to the far left said. "Do you guys agree?" Hermione asked softly. "Yes my lord." The other 2 mirrors said. Hermione collected the mirrors and placed on the bed stand. "How was your bath?" Hermione asked. None of the queens replied. Angry that Hermione had to seek her council for personal reasons. "What kind a king are you. Do you seek out your council for your every move? Did you even really want to find us. 10,000 years is a long time also when you finally found us you only gave the Dark Lord 7 dragon slayers. Their all halfbloods from your standards are they not?" Bellatrix sneered at Hermione with flaming glare. Which she returned with an even burning one. She clenched her fist until black blood dripped down her hand and onto the floor. Bellatrix looked away from Hermione's gaze as Cissy moved closer to Hermione, who quickly left the room with no other words.

"Look what you've done Bella. We have to go after her." Andy said and Bella only nodded. When they reached the doors they realized they were locked. They all reached for their wands which they left with one of Hermione's wand makers to fine tune them to their full potential. "What do we do now?" Bella asked as she slid down the door. Cissy then noticed three vials where hermione had placed the mirrors. With a note under them.

_My queens, these vials contain a potion that will destroy all mental blocks placed on you. I will see you in the morning. Hermione._

Each sister took one vial and sat on the bed. "Bottoms up." Andy chuckled. They all drank the potion and in seconds all of them fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I've been a bit busy. Review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hey sorry I haven't been able to write I a while I have been busy. I am throwing this out there Draco and Dora are not related in this fanfic. You will found out why.

Narcissa dragon memories:

Cissy woke up in a grassy field with the sun shining over her. As she sat up she realized she was in the body of her 5 year old self. Cissy stood up and heard a voice. "Cissy! Where are you?" Little Cissy turned to see a women in her late twenties running towards us. "There you are. Don't scare me and your father like that again." The woman who was her mother had golden blonde hair like her when she was young. She had high cheekbones and lime green eyes. About 5'4 and wearing an beautiful blue dress."Sorry mommy." Little Cissy said feeling like it was forced.

Aria's mother picked her up and carried her to the forest at the end of the field. "Kathy?" A male voice called from the side of them. Soon a tall man maybe 5'11 came into a view. His hair was a dark drown and his eyes were a relaxing blue. He was wearing a white loose button up shirt that showed the chain that showed under. His pants were a dirty black from running in the woods. "You've found her. Come on the villagers are coming closer." Her father said wrapping his arms around her mother. And both quickly made their way to the middle of the forest.

In the middle of the forest there was a portal that looked like it would close at minuet. In a flash all three of them were inside the portal. Cissy had her eyes closed as her mother pressed her close.

Soon they were in a house with teal walls and cream curtains. Her mother took her to the dinning room. She order some of the elves to make breakfast, while her father went to go get change. "Cissy,no more going into the human realm unless you have a guard with you. Your father also decided to put more security on the house. If you can get out with ease that means those filthy wizards and witches cam come in." "Sorry." Aria said again.

Kathy smiled and petted Cissy on the head. "It's okay baby. Now we know we need more guards." Just as breakfast was put on the table her father came in and had an excited expression. "Argo, darling what has you so happy?" Her mother asked walking up to her father. "The King and his family are coming to visit and they want to meet Cissy." Argo said as he kissed Said girl on the head. "Did they say when and how long they are staying? And are all four coming as well?" Argo sighed.

"They are coming in a few hours. Calm down they have been over here before but for now let's eat." All three of them dived into the food in front of them.

Some time later the small family was in the library reading away when they got notice the King was closing in. All three went out to the garden to see a huge dragon with black scales and sharp edges land in front of them. Cissy hid behind her father and peaked around to see a man with a man with short light brown hair and wore a golden crown. He also wore a black cape with white clothing. Next to him stood a woman with the same golden crown and whit clothing. Her hair was brown and went down to her back. She held a small baby cradled in her arms. And right next to the lady stood a girl.

This girl seamed Cissy's age and looked on with pride and confidence. She wore the same attire as her parents but had a silver crown instead. The king came up to Argo and shook his hand. "It's good to see you Argo. It's been too long." "Yes it has Ioan. I would like you to meet Narcissa." Cissy was pushed from behind her father and stood right in front of the man. Who had a childish look on his face. "Well hello there, how are you this fine afternoon? The king said in a goofy tone that made Cissy giggle. "Asher." The lady beside him said shaking her head. "Violet. It is so good to see you again. And hello to you to Miles" Kathy cooed to the gurgling baby.

Then the girl with the silver crown came up to Cissy. "Hi, I'm Hermione." She said as she stuck out her hand. Aria shyly reached for Hermione's hand and shook it. "Narcissa." Hermione let go of Aria's hand and turned to her mother. "Can me and Narcissa go play?" She asked politely "You should be asking Mr. darling this is her house. Plus did you ask Aria to play with you?" Her mother asked in reply. Hermione was once again facing Cissy. She looked a bit nervous about something. "A...Cissy do you want to play hide and seek with me?"

Cissy nodded and looked at her mother who nodded as well. "I'll hide first." Cissy said as she dashed into the house. She found a hiding spot under her bed and waited for Hermione to find her. A couple minuets later Hermione came walking into her room looking around. "Found you." Hermione said happily after she looked under the bed. "Okay your turn to count and find me." And with that Hermione ran out the room.

* * *

Again Cissy woke up but this time she was in a different body. She looked about 16 years old and was laying on the couch in the library. "Hey Cissy." A familiar voice called out to her softly. Cissy looked beside her and saw A 14 years old Hermione next to her half awake. She then wrapped her arms around her. "We don't have to meet Bella and Andy until later. Lay back down." Cissy complied as she thought about her sisters. They were not really her sisters but from different dragon house holds. Soon enough, Bella comes walking in. "Hey how come you get Hermione all to your self?" She asked in a childish tone. Soon Andy followed."Ladies, ladies. I know I am awesome and there is enough of me to go around." Hermione said now awake.

It turns out that when they first meet their parents made a marriage contract between the four of them seeing how well they got along.

All three girls giggled at Hermione. They talked about their plans about going to the human world. "Do we have to go to the wizard world? I swear those guys are total creeps. Especially when trying to become a dark lord or something." Andy complained as she sat in Hermione's lap. Bella nodded "The king said that we have to at least check on the wizards and witches. Can you imagine being one of them." Soon all four of them went separate rooms in the house their parents made for them when they turned 13. Quickly packed and out the door the young dragons passed through the portal. They landed in a field and turned Their suitcases into medieval traveling bags. They clothing was were also changed. Hermione wore light armor with a sword and dagger around his waist. Her hair was in a pony tail and and went to go get 4 horses.

By the time she got back the girls were already wearing their dresses. Bella had a dark red one strap dress and matching shoes. Andy had a light green two strap dress also with matching shoes. Cissy's dress was light blue and like Andy's it was a two strap. Once all four of them were on their horses they road into the nearest town. They soon stopped at a tavern that doubled as a hotel.

When they all walked in everyone turned to look at them. "Hello. My name is Helios. My lovely fiancées and I are looking for a place to stay the night." Hermione said a calm and pleasant voice. The bartender and owner looked at how the four were dress and Cissy could have swore his eyes turned into piles of gold. "Very we'll sir. That will be 10,000 pieces of gold." Hermione was gave him a suspicious look and and reached for her pouch. Giving the greedy man the money all four girls sat at the table closest to the corner. They were not bother until a few drunken guys tried to grabbed the girls while Hermione went to go get drinks. "Stop fighting you wench. One said to Cissy as she tried not to use her dragon strength to get out of the man's hold. At the moment the men felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he , a beer cup kissed the side of his face and broke as he fell to the floor bleeding. The other two men starting charging at Hermione in a angry rage and meet in the same fate of laying on the floor in their own blood.

"That is what you slimy asses get for messing with fiancées of Prince Helios of Camelot." Bella said with a sneer. Even in this time Camelot had power. Nobody went to help the men out not bleed to death nor did anyone try to talk to the three fiancées. All four went upstairs to unwind. "That was fun. Why didn't I want to come here again." Andy said as she laid to the right of Hermione. "I understand what you mean." Said Bella from the left of Hermione. "We should do this more often. Don't you think Hermione?" Cissy asked laying on top of a Hermione.

Said girl just nodded her head and pulled all three girls closer to her. "Let's just sleep for now. Tomorrow we will visit the wizards and witches." Hermione mumbled. She waved her hand in a circular motion to secure the door and windows. Then peacefully fell asleep. Soon the girls followed in a trance from Hermione's heart beat.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter is short. But I need your help for part of the next chapter. Should I A: Bellatrix have a child and when Bella is taken have the child crystallized to stop it from aging from at the age 6 months so it can be raised by Bella. Or B: Should I have a story and how Hermione council came to be. I can't decide. Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Back at Hogwarts:

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron,Lavander, Ginny, and the Twins, eating breakfast. The past couple of days have been tense. The recent death eater attacks didn't help either. The boys tried to keep and eye on Hermione whenever they could, but all she did was her everyday routine. Ginny just didn't talk to Hermione except to say hello while the twins just glared at her and didn't bother hide it.

Just then Umbridge came storming in with three aurors with her. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are under arrest for conspirising against the Minsitry." One roughly pulled Hermione out her seat while one pulled out handcuffs. There were mumbles around the Great Hall. "Ha the mud blood is finally getting what she deserves." Draco Malfoy said with his friends and the Slytherin table laughing with him.

"What proof do you have?" Hermione said while sending a glare that made the whole Slytherin table quiet. "Stop pretending, Hermione and give it up. Your, cover has been blown." Ron sneered "You were always too perfect." Soon Hermione was being pulled out of Hogwarts and apperated to the Minsitry were she was put into a waiting cell. "Well this is a waste of time."Hermione said under her breath. 'Calista, Allen. I have seen to have gotten myself in a pickle. I will stay where I am for a few days. Take care for Alicia and the queens for me until I return.' Hermione thought. 'Yes my lord' was the reply. Hermione sat in the corner of the cell and started to make up plans of escape.

Andy's memories:

Andy woke up in a bed, with someone's arm around her and warm breath breathing on her. The person breathing on her was Cissy and the persons arm around her was Hermione. She climbed out of bed and went to the shower. Soon she gets out to see Cissy and Bella walking up and Hermione trying to pull them back down. "Hermione darling it is time to get up." Andy whispered in her ear. Hermione groaned and sat up. "Do we really have to?" All three girls nodded.

Hermione quickly jumped into the shower and grabbed some light armor with a sword, a dagger, and her wand. She also wore some robes. Hermione stepped out the room, with the luggage, to go down to the tavern. The girls quickly got dressed in stunning dresses with daggers in their robes they wore over. "Hey Andy?" Said girl turned around to face Cissy. "Yeah?" "Bella and I wanted you to agree about the three not teasing Hermione again, with filrting with other people." Andy agreed and all three of the walked down the stairs with Bella in the lead.

"How are you my beautiful fiancée?" Hermione asked as she stood from the table and gesteres them towards the horses. Once everyone was on a horse all three of them charged off to the Leaky Cauldron. They jumped off the horses and walked in with out looking around. They quickly made to the wall in the back. "Do remember the last word Andy?" Hermione said looking at the wall as if she just wanted to blow it to the ground. Andy nodded and tapped on the four bricks and watched the wall come apart.

Once in Diagon Ally the four dragons walked in to bookstore. "Looks like they finally found a way to tame those insane dragons. At least the dragon slayers don't have to out as much." Hermione said lowly to the other three. They all found a table close to the windiow and began to read the many books into days time. "All this stuff about blood purity is ridiculous." Bella said dryly and bored. Then three males walked into the bookstore with their parents. The four of them didn't even notice until the girls felt hungry stares pointed at them. He somewhat looked like Teddy.

Andy was the first to turn around and was disgusted by the look the boy with brownish hair was giving her. "Helios, those boys are making us uncomfortable." Andy complained while brushing her hand against Helios' (Hermione). Helios then stood up and walked up to the boys with a threatening glare. The boys jumped back a bit and called their parents. "Young man, may I ask why you are giving my sons a death glare?" A tall gentleman asked coldly. "They were staring at my fiancées sir. And it is very rude." He replied just as coldly.

The man looked over Helios' shoulder to look at the girls. "That is impossible. Those three can't all be your fiancées, they are to beautiful and should be with a respectable pureblood. Like my sons; Zachary, George and Xavier Finity." All three boys had smug looks on their faces. This made all four dragons growl. "I wouldn't touch any of your sons with a finger nail, let along marry them." Bella trip said. "Neither will I you three look like pigs." Cissy said crossing her arms.

"What made you think we will leave a handsome prince for someone who is only interested in statuses." Andy said as she went back to reading. She then heard Helios say. "If you ever suggest your sons are better than me you will be sorry. Matter of fact I call a blood feud between Zachary, George, and Xavier Finity and myself." All four males in the Finity family paled while the female just looked at them with disappointment. Soon the boys got into fighting position, while Helios pulled out his wand.

Their were only three curses thrown and each of them hit one of the three boys in the chest.

"From today forward you are no longer heirs to the Finity inherarince." Helios said as he motioned the girls to follow her out the store and look around. "Good job,Hermione." Andy whispered softly. "Yeah well no one is taking you guys from me without paying the price." Then everything went black.

Andy woke up again as she was sitting in another bed,but a bit older. About 17, 18 years old. Hermione stood at the foot of the bed as she layed next to Bella, who was in the middle with Cissy on the other side. Bella squeezed her hand hard and And winced. She then noticed, Bella's belly was huge. Again Bella screamed and squeezed. "Hermione when this is over I am going to rip you to shreds." She hollered. Hermione gulped. Soon the doctor came and that Bella was ready to deliver.

After 2 hours of pushing all four dragons heard the cry of a small child. A wave of relif was pushed through everyone. Hermione then carefully grabbed the baby and growled at the doctor to get out. Not wanting to face the newly crowned king's rage the man quickly scurried out the room. Cissy and Hermione went to go clean the child while Andy cooed to Bella "You did a great job Bella. You can also let go my hand." Bella chuckled as she released Andy's hand.

Soon Hermione and Cissy brought the child back out. "It a girl." Cissy said happily. Bella reached out for her baby girl while the rest of them got on the bed again. "Alicia. That's her name." Bella said proudly. "Prince Alicia Selena HeartString. I love." Hermione said and the other two agreed. "She is going to be a heart breaker." Andy said as she laid her head on Bella's shoulder. All seemed right in the world.

Reality:

Hermione walked down the dark halls to a room that surprisingly had bright colors. Inside the room was a small chamber that was in a frozen like state. Hermione looked inside the chamber to see a small child inside. "Hello Alicia, sleepy time is over." Hermione pressed a few buttons and the chamber opened. She then picked up the Alicia and held her close. "Your mothers are finally home." Alicia opened her eyes as the words were said. The red and golden eyes screamed a with joy. Hermione chuckled.

She then walked out the room and back to where she came. 'My family is finally back together.'

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like his new chapter. Please review.**


End file.
